Drabble Drabble Drabble
by HuffleMyPuffSiriusly
Summary: a compilation of drabbles.


"you're hiding something from me potter!" draco hissed.

"why must you call me potter every time you're upset with me? I thought we had moved past this" Harry asked teasingly hoping draco would take the bait. He really did not want to have this discussion right now.

"nice try potter. What are you hiding!"

Fuck. Harry thought. He and draco had finally put the past behind them. Their sons were best friends and after the adventure they had together, they really had become closer. Friends even. But draco was right. He was hiding something. It didn't matter however what draco said he wasn't saying bloody anything to draco.

"i don't have faintest idea what you are talking about. We see each other at some point almost every day and I'm at work or with my family the rest of the time. I don't know what you think i could possibly be up to."

Draco huffed. "so did you invite me over for me to die of thirst or will tea be served at some point?"

"just because you're put out doesn't mean you can be an ass. If you want tea just ask for it Draco." Harry said as he got up to go make tea. Draco's cheeks tinted pink as a blush rose. Harry had no idea how put out draco really was.

As Harry set the pot and cups on the table, draco slipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew a small vial from trouser pockets. Once Harry's back had turned to fetch the cream and sugar, Draco poured the tea and split the vial of Felix Felicis between the 2 cups. He wanted them both to be lucky this night.

Harry day down and started making his tea. Draco observed just how he liked it...was exactly the same as himself. Together in silence they made their tea, leaned back and in unison, took their first sips.

Harry didn't know that Draco already knew parts of his secret. Draco just wanted to know why Harry was going to the past and who he was going to see.

Draco had accidentally witnessed Harry using a time turner. He saw him standing in his house. Draco had been in the area and thought he might stop by, they had become rather good friends at this point after all. But there he was, holding a necklace out just a little ways away from his body turning it in his hand. He recognized it instantly. It was a time turner.

Draco waited. He knew Harry would return at some point. Finally late into the night Harry returned and he was a sight to be seen. Hair even more untidy than usual. His skin was a bit clammy. He didn't look injured, draco noted as he scanned his body but he looked...aroused. Harry had removed his robes and had begun to undress. With nothing left but his boxers on his erection was clearly visible.

Draco was glued to the spot outside Harry's house. He couldn't keep himself from watching as Harry finally removed his boxers and began to stroke himself. As shocked as Draco had been at the sight before him, the tightening of his own pants was the most shocking. He could remember yearning to touch himself. To grip his member and stroke it, reaching their climax together. But he resisted...that first night.

As they sat and drank their tea, Draco could feel the effects taking over him. His instincts were in overdrive. Harry too was feeling it's effects, feeling more confident than ever. Draco knew this was the time to ask. It was now or never. He knew he could have used a more direct potion but he wanted this to be real.

"Harry…." Draco to a deep breath closing his eyes as he let his instincts guide his words.

"I know you are time travelling. And i know that whenever you are going to you come back aroused." Harry's heart was pounding. How did he know! But his intuition was telling him not to speak just yet so he listened.

The silence was disconcerting to draco. He had expected him to deny it. To say something. Draco started to panic. Maybe i shouldn't have given us both the potion draco thought. But something inside him told him otherwise. He needed to be honest with Harry if Harry was going to be honest with him.

"I have seen you, almost every night disappear and return, looking ready to pounce and fuck the living daylights out of someone. And I...I touch myself in time with you every night"

It was Harry's turn to take the deep breath. His mind was racing. What he chose to say next would determine their future friendship.

"how much have you seen?" Harry thought this might be a good place to start. See what sticks out in his mind.

"I know what you do with the golden snitch."

Harry's eyes widened and the blood rushed to his cheeks. Breathing and taking another sip of tea harry peered over the rim and then asked, "what do you want to know?"

This was it. This was the moment Draco had been waiting for.

"who is it that gets you so hot. Who drives you that mad that you would risk the ministries wrath just to go back and see them especially after what happened with our sons?"

Harry looked into draco's grey eyes and in a sure voice that left no room for misunderstanding he said "you Draco. I go back to see you."

Draco was puzzled though incredibly relieved. Before he could stop himself draco asked "To When?"


End file.
